Eric and David kill Noddy and gets ungrounded
Cast Eric-Himself David-David/Evil Genius/Zack Noddy-Eric E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Ivy-Herself Announcer-Catherine Tessie Bear- Big-Ears- Mr. Plod- Bumpy Dog- Sly- Gobbo- Mr. Wobblyman- Kim Possible Ron stoppable TJ Detweiler Vince Spinelli Gretchen Mikey Ashley A Sabrina Spellman Jake Long Rose Trixie Spud Brandy Harrington Mr whiskers Lloyd nebulon Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin Jet-Young Guy Wave-Kimberly Storm-Dallas Transcript Eric: Time to watch The Martian on DVD. David: OK Eric. Announcer: And Now, Noddy in Toyland. Eric: What, I hate Noddy in Toyland, that's it! Time to Kill him and the rest. David: OK. (On TV) David: Stand back Noddy, I will kill you and your friends. Noddy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill me. Eric: Too bad. (Fight is censored) David: Yes, Noddy is dead. Eric: Now let's kil the rest. Tessie Bear: You kill my best friend, Noddy! That's it, I'm calling your parents. Eric: No, Not this time! Prepare to die Tessie bear. Tessie Bear: Oh No, Mr. Plod, help me? (Fight is censored) Big-Ears: Tessie Bear, are you okay. (Fight is censored) David: Now Big-Ears again. Mr. Plod: You are under arrest for killing Noddy, Big-Ears and Tessie Bear. Eric: Not today Mr. Plod, we are going to kill you. Mr. Plod: I need some assistance (Fight is censored) 'Eric: Now it's your turn Bumpy Dog and Sly and Gobbo. Bumpy Dog: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. Sly: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Gobbo: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. '(Fight is censored) David: Your next Mr. Wobblyman. Mr. Wobblyman: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. (Fight is censored) Eric: Now we kill the rest, Let's go home now. David: OK. (At home) E/D's Mom: Boys, thank you for killing Noddy and the rest of the characters in Toyland, you know we hate them. E/D's Dad: You are now ungrounded. For your reward, we will go to Star Wars: The Force Awakens in theaters next month. Ivy: (Custard's sound effect) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) You killed Noddy and Friends, Eric and David, you should be grounded for what you did to them. E/D's Dad: Shush Ivy, we hate noddy, you are grounded grounded grounded for being a fan of noddy! E/D's Mom: And the only shows you will watch are kim possible, recess, Sabrina the animated series, American dragon jake long, brandy and mr whiskers and Lloyd in space for the rest of your life, and someone is here Kim possible: I'm Kim, ivy, Eric and David killed a kid who nods his head Ron stoppable: I'm Ron, and we will force you to watch our shows every time you say bad language TJ Detweiler: I'm TJ Detweiler, and you are considering to be the worst 4th grade student that principal prickly is going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year Sabrina spellman: I'm Sabrina, and we are way better than you Jake long: I'm Jake long, and you are worse than Alice from pop n music Brandy Harrington: I'm brandy Harrington, I will send you to coconut casino for being a noddy fan Mr whiskers: I'm Mr whiskers, and I agree with brandy Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Nebulon Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, and I cannot believe you escape gator's refuge last time Storm: and last, I'm Storm Wave: I'm Wave Jet: And I'm Jet and we're the Babylon Rogues, we hate you and your baby shows E/D's dad: now you will be sent to coconut casino from the game block breaker deluxe Lloyd nebulon: but first, we will sing a medley of songs from total drama, first, we will sing come fly with us Ivy: not come fly with us! Ashley a: too bad so sad, this is what you will get for becoming a fan of Noddy, up! Ashley A and Sabrina spellman: up! Ashley A, Sabrina Spellman and brandy harrington: up! Ashley A, Sabrina Spellman, brandy Harrington and trixie: up! Vince: sing! Vince and Eddie horton: sing! Vince, Eddie Horton and Mr whiskers: sing! Vince, Eddie Horton, Mr whiskers and spud: sing! Spinelli, Gretchen, rose and Kim Possible: we're flying Mikey, Lloyd Nebulon, Jake long and TJ: and singing Spinelli, Gretchen, rose, Kim, Mikey, Lloyd, Jake and TJ: we're flying and we're singing Ashley a: come fly with us (2x) Spinelli: we've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust! Haha! Rose: come fly with us (2x) Trixie: it's a pleasure, and honour and a must Spud: dudes, this is messed, your singing in a plane Vince: what did you except? Chris is freaking insane Brandy harrington: yeah but guys, your singing on tv Sabrina spellman: haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me! Spud and trixie: come fly with us (2x) Mikey: do you know how to steer this thing Gretchen: I try Douglas mcnoggin: they thought they could leave me and depart but this stowaway's got winning in this heart Gus: come fly with us, come die with us TJ detweiler: flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane Sabrina Spellman and Jake long: come fly with us, come sing with us Eddie horton: no Lloyd nebulon: anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination Douglas mcnoggin: all contestants must sing in each show! Trixie: Duncan, do it! Let's go Jake long: gwen, sing it, don't go Rose: well, I don't wanna go home Come fly with us (2x) Come and fly with us Brandy harrington: Duncan, come on, please All toons: this sucks Brandy Harrington: now we will sing lovin time Ivy: no! (9x) not lovin time! Please! Eddie Horton: no need to get crazy It's lovin time at last Eddie, spud, Vince and ron: you don't wanna eat us up Mikey: we're mostly full of gas, no no! Spinelli and Ashley a: It's mating time for scarabs Kim Possible: so wha'cha waiting on Brandy Harrington: just ignore those humans All toons: and make out till the break of dawn Eddie horton: It's lovin time Spinelli and Ashley a: lovin time, lovin time... Vince: (except spinelli and ashley a) scarabs, get busy now It's lovin time Spinelli and Ashley a: lovin time, lovin time... Eddie horton: scarabs mating season (2x) TJ detweiler: seasonal? Eh? Whoa, No wait Spud: now we will sing rowin time Ivy: not rowin time Douglas mcnoggin: mm, mmm, crocodiles, amigos, wha'cha swarmin for We don't mean to bug you please let us reach the shore Rose and trixie: these crocs are getting kill Douglas mcnoggin: just bop them on the rose I learned that in muskrat boys it vanquishes all foes No It's rowin time Rose and trixie: vanquishin! (2x) Douglas mcnoggin: crocodile season It's rowin time Rose and trixie: crocodiles (2x) Douglas mcnoggin: tell me I'm not sinking Yeah, it's rowin time Rose and trixie: sinking in (2x) Douglas mcnoggin: crocodile season It's rowin time Rose and trixie: rowin time (2x) Douglas mcnoggin: til the Amazons... Rose and trixie: win! Kim possible: now we will sing before we die Ivy: oh no, anything but that Kim possible: we're singing as we're falling While some are cannon balling Brandy harrington: yeah Ron stoppable: our lives to flash before our eyes We might just go kablooey Get smushed and become chewy Brandy Harrington: now I will sing stuck to a pole Ivy: no, anything but that Brandy harrington: the strings of my heart is a tangled mess Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh mess Brandy Harrington: it is beating so hard, It's jumping outta my chest Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh chest Brandy Harrington: I tried to fit two men in my soul Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh soul Brandy Harrington: I getting ended up stuck to a pole Gretchen, rose and trixie: she got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck, stuck, stuck to a pole Brandy harrington: now I fell a little thing he said Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh said Brandy Harrington: and when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh sled Brandy Harrington: he's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place Gretchen, rose and trixie: oooh place Brandy Harrington: would someone put warm water in my face Gretchen, rose and trixie: she got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck, stuck, stuck to a pole Gretchen, rose, trixie and Sabrina spellman: stuck stuck, stuck to a pole Brandy harrington: now I will sing what's not to love Ivy: not what's not to love E/D's Dad: Now the song is over, Go to your room. Brandy Harrington: no Mr Smith, we should send her to the coconut casino from block breaker deluxe, Mr Whiskers, handle her the cannon Mr whiskers: (in unison) all righty! (Mr whiskers then handles the cannon) Brandy harrington: I am blasting you to coconut casino in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ivy: (Custard's sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Brandy harrington: goodbye ivy, stay at coconut casino forever, and if you escape, you will be grounded and we will give warren punishments for you Douglas mcnoggin: ivy is now gone (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:David Gets Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by douglas flashin erup girl mcnoggin EDCP